mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Typhon
Typhon (Greek: Τυφῶν) or 'Typhoeus/Typhaon/Typhos '(Greek: Τυφωεύς, Τυφάων, Τυφώς), was a monstrous serpentine giant and one of the deadliest creatures in Greek mythology. He was the last son of Gaia, as well as the god of storms and monsters. Typhon and his mate Echidna were the progenitors of many famous monsters. Typhon can be considered both a god and a monster. Myths & Legends Later in his life he was challenged to battle by Zeus. In one version of the story, as Zeus had imprisoned the other Titans, Gaia had her son Typhon reply to the challange. During the battle Zeus became trapped in the writhing serpents that served as Typhon's legs, and Typhon cut out Zeus' sinews, thus immobilizing him. Zeus was taken to a cave where he was given back his sinews by Hermes and Pan. Once Zeus regained his strength, he flew back to Typhon in a chariot drawn by winged horses. The two fought on until Zeus ultimately defeated Typhon by hurling Mount Etna at him. Typhon was, from then on, trapped beneath the mountain. Many of his children were killed by Greek heroes, most of them killed by Heracles. Appearance Typhon was described as being so tall his head often touched the stars, and his arms stretched to both east and west. He was said to have over a hundred serpent heads, and his eyes flashed fire. Instead of legs, he had twin serpents that served as legs. Birth Typhon was said to be the last son of Gaia, the personification of the Earth. In other tales, Hera demanded Gaia give her a son not weaker than Zeus himself, and so Hera bore Typhon without a father. Family According to Hesiod, Typhon was the son of Gaia and Tartarus. However one source has Typhon as the son of Hera alone, while another makes Typhon the offspring of Cronus. With Echidna, he became the father of some of Greek mythology's most famous beasts, including: *Chimera (killed by Bellerophon of Corinth) *Orthrus (killed by Heracles of Mycenae) *Hydra (killed by Heracles of Mycenae) *Nemean Lion (killed by Heracles of Mycenae) *Sphinx (killed herself after Oedipus of Thebes solved her famous riddle) *Cerberus (became the Underworld guard dog of Hades) Modern Depictions Films & Animations * Typhon appears in the first episode of the documental mythology television series Clash of the Gods. ''In the episode Typhon is confronted by Zeus. Typhon_in_Clash_of_the_Gods.jpg|Typhon as depicted in ''Clash of the Gods download - 2019-09-05T153341.707.jpg Typhoeus.png maxresdefault - 2019-09-05T153442.034.jpg Typhon1.jpg Manga & Comics * In the Iwamoto Naoki manga Magico, Typhon lives on the moon and serves as the final villain and as the creator of Anise, magic and the Echidna. His goal was to use his seemingly limitless magical power from a ritual to reunite with Echidna and then combine his own and Echdna's power to erase the universe and create one where only he and Echidna existed. images - 2019-09-05T171414.025.jpg Other Art wrath_of_typhon_by_wailingwizard_da9v54v-pre.jpg|''Wrath of Typhon'' Metal band logo Titanus_typhon_by_toonholt_dd8s4c0.jpg images - 2019-09-05T153610.296.jpg download - 2019-09-05T171519.093.jpg pantheon___typhon_by_fanetare77_ddet74z.jpg Mythologies typhon 2018 by hewytoonmore dc1g17k.png Masonthetrex 029.JPG Category:Greek mythology Category:Monsters in Greek mythology Category:Chaos gods Category:Legendary serpents Category:Hybrid Category:Gods